


因为你降临了

by uinnnan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uinnnan/pseuds/uinnnan
Kudos: 18





	因为你降临了

他回忆那段怀宝宝的日子总觉得又漫长又不真实，看着自己平坦的腹部一天天鼓起来，仿佛自己从被比喻的花变成真实的花，靠美丽凋零来孕育果实。他观察自己从匀称到丰满，平常穿的衣服越来越松垮，全圆佑的手可以十分自由地伸进去，抚摸他的身体。原先还拦，后来渐渐习惯就没多少抵触。每次低头从领口看见全圆佑放在自己肚皮上摩挲的温暖的手，后知后觉有生命在自己体内孕育，全圆佑隔着血肉的触碰，像在小心捕捉另一个心跳。到四个月后的晚上偶尔胸闷，梦见白胖的婴儿流着口水趴身上嘬自己的乳，嘴里新生的小小的牙磨他的乳头，又疼又痒，重量压得他好半天喘不过来气，吓醒后全圆佑回握住他的手，拧开床头灯问他是不是做了不好的梦。文俊辉讨杯水，重新调整呼吸，很诚实又小声地对全圆佑讲：“我有点害怕。”  
  
全圆佑像在做承诺般亲吻他，要给他护一层温暖柔软的网，试图用掌心裹着他的每根手指，彼此用呼吸计数夜的时长。文俊辉准备安稳交托睡梦，听见全圆佑罕见地露怯，贴着他的脸颊回答：“我也一样。”  
  
后来，随着文俊辉腰腹柔软丘陵的缓慢拔高，更是不愿出门溜达，说是稍微有点在意别人会不会觉得异样。平时情绪坐过山车，看喜剧电影上一秒哈哈笑，下一秒演职员名单上翻，寻常问着中午有什么好吃的，突然眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉。全圆佑默不作声递纸巾，他没觉得这片子多感人，甚至是犯困，只想着要把家里危险的东西收起来藏好。不只是觉得反常可怕，之前文俊辉没走出角色的某次，试图把鱼种在花盆里，越是自然轻松的神情举动越觉得可怕。希望这次文俊辉没有扮演他人，他得是他自己的诠释。  
  
那段时间的文俊辉有些陌生，一时找拍子说去球场，看见肚子才放弃，回到沙发上躺直了把自己当要冬眠的熊，说做个梦再醒来自己又是自由之身——自由？哦对，圆佑，这让人好不自由。他开始在困了的时候把全圆佑拉过来并排躺着，就当是补偿，把全圆佑的手扣得死紧，掌心与掌心相贴，像另一种形式的密不透风的吻。如果觉得实在太过憋闷，会在大白天试图骑在全圆佑身上，独自纠结是从哪里开始下嘴，认真得眉头微微皱起。起初全圆佑有些犹豫，因为在床上是不可控的，这个时候文俊辉多希望全圆佑能坏一点，想做却不做太懦弱，怎么现在才知道是畏首畏尾的人？那么好吧，文俊辉捉他的手放在自己胀痛的胸上，通红着脸示意他按摩几下，肚子隔着阴茎压在他的小腹，真有重量似的，像待摘下的果。全圆佑小心地隔着肚子跟他接吻，顶进去后缓慢地颠，过一会儿把掌握权交给文俊辉，自己躺下看文俊辉高潮中的脸，补习最美妙且潮热温软的美学欣赏课程。  
  
文俊辉自己撑起坐下，直到小腿开始乏力，垂着眼睛低喘，却不肯下来。全圆佑安抚好半天，才让文俊辉乖乖躺下，用手帮文俊辉套弄撸动，白浊的液体全射在他手上也不嫌，俯身接好长的吻。  
  
突然间日子一天比一天漫长，文俊辉在沙发打盹，好多次都希望睁眼大肚子能消失不见。他不是不愿意生育，也不是不喜欢小孩，而是如今切实地经历这些，他才晓得光孕育就多艰难。经常看到电视上说孩子如何如何，千万种赞美，说是爱情的具象，是双方的共存，于是半开玩笑半认真地跟全圆佑讲：“这爱，够分量，也蛮难。”  
  
话刚落觉得胃里有东西上涌，直堵喉咙，跑到卫生间呕吐，眼睛跟着泣出来。全圆佑看得心疼，又怅然。文俊辉却抬头说：“倒是挺好，老吃汤都胖了。什么表情？我没那么弱啦。”  
  
隔天，他仍笑嘻嘻跟全圆佑要糖要好玩，苦着眼睛笑，看得出是强撑。到夜里不太睡得着，食道灼烧胃时不时难受，想弯腰捏捏脚，够不到，全圆佑来帮他，他笑笑说：“贤惠，现在我什么事都需要你，太没用了。”  
  
全圆佑没笑，“是我害的。”  
  
文俊辉静了会儿，弯着嘴角用脚指头挠挠全圆佑的手心，说：“对，都是你害得。”  
  
他行使孕夫的特权，要亲嘴全圆佑就跟他亲嘴，要睡觉全圆佑就乖乖守在身边。他接吻的呼吸声好大，不知道是哪里在用力，像攥写一封好长的信，翻译过来的话，除了爱，还有许多别的。卧室的镜子被收起来，他在卫生间每次目睹自己陌生的面容，都要愣神好半天。全圆佑不会明白他心中的复杂，再聪明的人都解不开。  
  
偶尔全圆佑外出，他挑拣冰箱的贮藏，一口气喝掉半瓶水，假装自己自始至终一个人，没有丈夫没有小孩，然后低头看着陌生的肚子的发呆。  
  
这段孕育的过程委实太奇妙，从肚子里长出另一颗跳动的心脏，有生命安睡。偶尔的胎动，那个孩子伸手踢腿，文俊辉又惊又喜，他平躺，无边想象这个孩子会是什么模样。不同的时期孕检项目也不一样，去向诊室的路上总感觉大家都在看他，眼睛圆突着穿过肚皮打量宝宝的脸。更奇怪的是全圆佑，本职明明是外科，却总能跟孕科的医生聊好半天，各种问题都反复确认一遍，仿佛倒退回大学，再次成为勤奋好学的医学生。文俊辉有时恍惚，不是自己做检查，而是陪着全圆佑上课交作业。  
  
临近生产的时期，文俊辉几乎是被困在床上，问表面镇定内心一团乱的全圆佑觉得肚子里是太阳还是月亮。这个问题全圆佑没反应过来，然后文俊辉自顾自说：“是月亮就好了，会比较温柔吧。”  
  
到正式手术，他睡昏沉的一觉，梦见天地崩离瓦解，受了好大惊吓，再醒来，看见护士抱着的婴儿有张皱皱巴巴的脸，看不出像谁。  
  
全圆佑楼上楼下两边跑，多恨游戏影视的虚假，分身术和快捷操作不能复制到现实，如果切出另一个全圆佑，就能同时看住爱人和小孩。  
  
护士询问他在孩子的牌子上写什么小名，他明明有过很多想法，偷偷记下来密密麻麻写在一张纸上，此刻却什么都想不起来。他去问文俊辉，说一个字要心疼地亲亲文俊辉苍白的脸，手心跟文俊辉交握。说是商量，其实得不出结论，最后文俊辉将要睡去时说先前好像听到猫叫，全圆佑灵光一闪，干脆地跟护士讲，“就miyo吧。”  
  
——这个名字倒真是怪有趣，之后每次逗小孩，用手捂住脸再拿开，嘴里喊“miyo，miyo，在这里，在这里”，来看望的朋友听到了都会笑：这回真是一家猫了！  
  
既然是小女孩，家里的摇篮床要买粉白色，穿的小衣服有兔子图案，哄睡觉的是四只造型各异的小飞象转圈圈。  
  
文俊辉修养个把月，重新变得开朗活泼，就是涨奶难受，经常红着脸郁闷。全圆佑给他热敷按摩，掌心笼住文俊辉前胸因为生育而丰盈起来的薄肉，摸着摸着身下竟硬了，好在文俊辉善解人意，在安抚好孩子后愿意拉上窗帘跟他做爱。憋屈了这么多月，一定要全都讨回来。他暗中心惊文俊辉身体的柔软，在生育后变得软软香香，嘬一口，自己从心到外跟着化掉。于是缠吻文俊辉的嘴唇，手贴着前胸后臀一顿捏揉，插进去感受到最让人感激的拥抱，几乎要一股脑儿地全射出来。过一会儿摸到文俊辉肚子上未完全消失的疤印，心里一阵抽疼，文俊辉被顶到红脸，忽发觉全圆佑像要落泪，问他怎么了，全圆佑顶得准确，再深些，直把文俊辉操射，然后说没什么，你太伟大，我是太幸福了。


End file.
